Halloween Traditions
by NancyDfan
Summary: "You love it, right?" Nancy can't help but think how she feels the exact opposite, but she forces a smile. "Yep, you know me."


**Author's Note: Aww, cause Halloween can't be complete without a little Nancy and Ned fluff. I just love them together, and honestly, I just live for domestic Nancy and Ned. This is sugary, sweet. If you haven't overdosed on candy today, you might want to take in this fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew. Aww, why not?**

**Rating: G**

Nancy drops the final bag with a sigh. She watches her two children scurry into the kitchen.

"Mom! What you got for us?" Ben grabs the nearest bag.

She swats him away with a smile. "Nothing for you, silly. This is for Halloween. No treats if you can't wait." He offers her a sad look, but Nancy only shakes her head.

"Ooo, candy," Nancy hears behind her. She turns and spots Ned reaching inside the bag.

"Ned! Those are for tomorrow. I swear. You're just as bad as the kids."

Her husband grins. "Where'd you think they learned it from?"

"Well, none for you either. These are for Halloween," Nancy grabs the bags and places them in the pantry. "I'm serious."

"Okay, spoil sport. You suck the fun out of everything, you know that?"

"I'm aware."

Ned laughs and plants a quick kiss on her lips. "Good thing I'm so much fun."

Nancy snorts. "That's what we're calling it these days?"

"Hey."

"Listen, Mr. I'm-so-much-fun, I'm gonna prove how fun I am by letting you help make food for tomorrow."

"Ugh," Ned groans.

"No complaining or you won't be getting the actual fun stuff later."

Ned stands over her. "Oh, is that a threat?"

Nancy pokes his side. "You know it."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ned begins with fervor. "I got our costume."

Nancy freezes "Costume? Oh, Ned, I thought we were skipping that this year."

"Are you kidding me? It's a tradition! Of course we're gonna do it."

Nancy inwardly groans as Ned produces a costume she can only kindly call ugly.

"What do you think?"

"Uh," Nancy sighs. "I love it."

Ned beams. "I know you love science fiction monsters so I searched for the craziest one I could find."

And that is the problem. Years prior Joe has told Ned Nancy loves classic horror and science fiction movies and wanted to dress up as a matching pair for Halloween. Ned, being the enthusiastic guy that he is, jumps at the opportunity. Ten years of marriage, two kids, and over a dozen hideous costumes later, Ned still insists on dressing up, and Nancy doesn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"You love it, right?"

Nancy can't help but think how she feels the exact opposite, but she forces a smile. "Yep, you know me."

* * *

><p>"It's, uh, it's nice, Nancy," Bess offers the following evening.<p>

"Don't lie. I know it's terrible."

"Well, okay, yeah, it's hideous. Why did you agree to even come downstairs?"

Nancy sighs. "Because Ned likes it. You know I can't break his heart."

Bess shakes her head. "It's your dignity. I hope he's making it worth it tonight."

"Thanks, Bess. Thanks a whole lot."

"It's the truth, and you know it," Her friend laughs as she leaves Nancy alone. Nancy watches her exit with silent agreement and turns to take in her family and friends mingling inside her home. She's happy despite her appalling attire and decides to forget about the catastrophe wrapped around her in order to enjoy their time together.

"Howdy, stranger."

Nancy looks up at Ned with a smile. "Howdy yourself."

"Kids are making a ruckus."

"That surprises you?"

She hears him chuckle. "Not even in the slightest. If Ben eats one more piece of candy, he's gonna be sick."

Nancy smirks. "Why do you think I hid it?"

"I always knew you were smart."

"Ha, yeah right."

"It is a great party though. It's nice to have a mystery free gathering.

"Mhmm," Nancy replies. "Except for Ben who is searching for that candy. He's a sight."

Ned nudges her. "So are we in these costumes."

Nancy snorts. "Oh, we're a sight alright."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Ned. These costumes are crazy. That's it."

"Uh, no. I know that voice. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Nancy."

"Ned.

Her husband huffs. "Come on, Nance. What is it? Do you dislike the costume? Did you hate 'Revenge of the Blood Monsters?' I could have picked something else if you despised it."

"No, its fine, Ned. Promise."

"You're lying."

"Am not.

"Nancy, you might be the world's greatest detective, but you're my wife. I know you. I know when you're lying, and you're lying right now.

"Not really."

"Excuse me?"

Nancy sighs. "Ned, you haven't picked up on the truth in years. At least not on this. I hate the costume. I've always hated the costumes. I've just never had the heart to tell you."

"All of them?"

"Oh, Ned, I don't mean it that way. Joe was kidding when he said I loved science fiction movie monsters. I don't like them. I never have. But you were so excited I didn't have the heart to tell you."

Ned's laughter startles her. "You've got to be kidding me."

Nancy feels her heart sink. "I'm sorry, Ned. Really I am. I just, wait, are you laughing?"

"Yes, I am. Geez, Nance, if you'd only told me."

This time Nancy is confused. "Tell you what?"

"That you hated them. I would have never bought the damn things."

"I know, but you've always liked them so much I could never bring myself to tell you the truth."

"No, I haven't."

"Wait, what?"

Ned shakes his head. "I've never liked them either. I absolutely hate them. I only went along cause I thought you liked it."

Nancy's jaw drops. "No."

"Yes," her husband's laughter begins again.

"But I thought-"

"Same here."

Nancy chuckles. "We're idiots, you know that?"

Ned pulls her into a hug. "Yeah, yeah we are. We make the perfect pair, don't you think?"

Nancy pecks him on the lips. "You can say that again, Nickerson."

"So, why don't we go upstairs, take off these damn things, get nice and cozy," Ned pauses. "And burn them. Shred them. Destroy them so no one ever has to be tortured by the sight of these again."

Nancy bursts into laughter. "I love the way you think."


End file.
